


A Night Away

by Fanfic_Annie



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Feelings, Intimacy, LGBT, Love, Road Trips, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Annie/pseuds/Fanfic_Annie
Summary: Charity and Vanessa go away for a night or two.





	A Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a road trip, but not really. Just a bit of fun.
> 
> Not massively edited but hope its ok.

"Can you slow down a bit?"

"Can you stop backseat driving?"

"But you're really close to the car in front."

"Just give it a rest, Charity."

Charity sneaked a look at Vanessa. She wasn't kidding. Her 'don't fuck with me' face was out in full force. Charity swallowed.

"All right. I was only saying. Lighten up."

"There's nothing wrong with my driving. My driving's fine. You're just a rubbish passenger. You're such a control freak. I'm a good driver, me."

"I know you are. God, Vanessa. You don't bat an eyelid when I disappear for a night and sleep in a field, throw you out of my Dad's house, or chuck your lasagne in the bin. But one tiny request about your driving and you blow a gasket."

"Yeah, well. I would have blown a gasket about those things too, but you charmed your way out of them with your big declarations of love, didn't you?" Vanessa threw an amused look at Charity. "You big charmer. Bee charmer. You're a Bee charmer, Charity Dingle."

"A Vee charmer, I think you'll find." She grinned as Vanessa's mouth curled upwards despite her best attempts to look irritated. "Although I'm happy to charm your B's too if you want." She reached out a hand and squeezed Vanessa's boob.

"There. That's more like it," as Vanessa chuckled and shrugged Charity's hand off her chest. "And I'm done with big declarations now. Today's were quite enough."

"Today's declarations were lovely," Vanessa reached for Charity's hand, curling their fingers together and pulling it to her lips to kiss her knuckles.

"Meant every word, Babe." Charity ruffled Vanessa's hair and returned her hand to her lap. "Anyway, are we nearly there?"

"Ugh. We might as well have brought Johnny and Moses. Yes dear. It's just round the next corner."

"Really, Ness. How far is it?"

"Dunno. Maybe another hour?"

"Oh, I can't sit here for that long. Pull over."

"What?"

"I mean it. Find a layby and pull over."

"Charity, what for?"

"Just do it, Ness."

"Charity, wouldn't you just prefer to get there? Then we're there and...."

"No, Ness. Pull over please thank you," Vanessa sighed as she indicated and turned off the road onto a small track leading up a hill through some fields and slowly drew to a halt.

"Oh good spot. Perfect." Vanessa had stopped in a copse, overhung with trees, dark and secluded. Charity turned towards Vanessa, popping both of their seatbelts. 

"Charity, what are you..." Vanessa's back started to lower, as Charity turned the dial at the side of the driver's seat. 

"Can't wait any longer, Babe."

"Charity, honestly? You want to cons....ummmm," her hands instinctively cupped Charity's head as her mouth opened to accommodate Charity's tongue and she moaned as the familiar heat flooded her body and all resistance ebbed away, her insides liquifying as she heard the words that never failed to turn her to putty in Charity's hands.

"I love you, Ness."

\-------------------------

"Oh this is all right, this. Well done, Ness. It's a long way to come though. Could you not find anywhere nearer?"

"I wanted to make sure that there was no chance of anyone bumping into us or disturbing us. You know what they're like. Any chance to burst in."

"Yeah, take your point. Do you think they do it deliberately? Perverts."

"I want you all to myself. Just you and just me." Vanessa walked over to Charity and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close for a kiss.

"Well I think we'll be ok here for a couple of days."

"We've got 4 days and 3 nights. I got the third night free. It was a deal. And there's loads to do. There's a spa, a golf course, tennis courts, a wood for walking in. What?" 

Charity was staring at her like she'd gone mad. "Babe. Look at this place. We're not leaving the room. Or should I say suite. Except maybe to go to the bar. Or the restaurant. If we drain the minibar or get sick of room service. Did we even bring any luggage? Cos we won't be needing any clothes with what I've got planned."

Vanessa laughed as she let go of Charity but did nothing to disagree with her. "Hey. We've even got champagne. And chocolates. Courtesy of the Management. Want some?"

"Too right I do. Okay. Let's do bubbles - I'll run us a sumptuous bath while you pour the fizz and we can get relaxing. Its been a long day."

"Do you want to eat tonight?"

"I had three pieces of cake, Babe. Wanted to keep my energy up. You know, for tonight." She winked at Vanessa. "I'm not really hungry but if you like we can order something later."

"I was too excited to eat today, but I'm not hungry either. Thirsty, yes. I have a bit of catching up to do seeing as I had to drive." Vanessa popped the champagne cork and filled their glasses. She walked into the bathroom and handed Charity a glass, her eyes twinkling as they gazed up into the green eyes gazing back. "To us," she said as they clinked glasses and took a sip. 

"To us," Charity echoed, a hint of seriousness in her face. "We did good today, Babe." She smiled a smile of love. "Now, get your kit off and see if I can't drown you in this enormous tub."

\------------------

Vanessa stood by the window, looking out across the grounds as the sun faded and the shadows crept across the tightly lacquered lawns. She tipped her head and drained the last of her champagne. Putting the glass down on the windowsill she pulled her white fluffy bathrobe tighter around her and sighed contentedly. She smiled and leaned her head back onto Charity's shoulder as Charity came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her chest, pulling her into her own while filling Vanessa's glass from the champagne bottle in her other hand. She clasped hold of Charity's arm draped around her as Charity put the bottle down and wrapped her other arm around Vanessa's waist. 

"Charity, I'm so happy," Vanessa turned her head to smear a kiss on Charity's neck. "I didn't think I'd ever get this, you know? I didn't know anything could be this good."

"We're doing alright, aren't we Babe?" Charity dropped her chin onto Vanessa's shoulder. "You know, for something that was only ever meant to be a bit of fun."

"It is fun, Charity." Vanessa clasped Charity's hands and pulled Charity's arms tighter around her. "That's the whole point. My life with you is fun. And dangerous, and unexpected, and crazy. And I love it."

"That's lucky, Babe. Because I don't see it changing any time soon." Charity nuzzled Vanessa's cheek and whispered a kiss into the curve of her jaw. "But you know, I'm happy too. With all this."

They stayed as they were for a while, watching as the last of the sun's rays disappeared over the horizon. When the room was bathed in darkness Vanessa turned and linked her hands behind Charity's neck. "Kiss me, Charity."

Charity tilted her head and met Vanessa's lips with her own, softly pressing their mouths together. She lifted a hand and grasped the back of Vanessa's head, pulling her closer as their mouths opened and their tongues entwined. She moved her other hand between them and slowly pulled the belt of Vanessa's robe, pushing her body into Vanessa's as her robe fell open. Vanessa mimicked her actions and slipped Charity's robe off her shoulders as it came undone. She broke away from the kiss and looked deep into Charity's eyes. "Take me to bed."

Charity grasped Vanessa's hands and led her to the foot of the four poster bed that dominated the room. Keeping their hands linked, Vanessa sat on the edge of the bed, leaned backwards and started to slink up towards the head, pulling Charity after her. Charity got on all fours, straddling Vanessa, and crept behind her, the two moving in harmony, never breaking eye contact, until Vanessa's head reached a pillow. As Vanessa stretched out with a small sigh, Charity lowered herself onto Vanessa, covering her body with her own. 

Charity dropped her mouth to Vanessa's neck and ran a line of wet kisses up towards her jawline, holding her still with her hand on the side of her head. Vanessa's hands roamed over Charity's body, grazing her back, her waist, her hips, back up to her shoulders and into her hair, down again to her bottom then momentarily resting in the small of her back before starting their journey once more as their mouths met, hot, hungry and impatient.

"Babe," Charity growled as the back of her fingertips dusted down Vanessa's side, into the curve of her waist, over her hip and along her thigh, turning her hand to drag it up the inside of Vanessa's leg, her own thigh falling between Vanessa's, nudging her legs apart as her hand found Vanessa's core.

"You're mine," Charity breathed into Vanessa's ear as she pushed two fingers inside her, gasping as Vanessa arched into her touch. "All mine," as she started moving inside, finding a soft rhythm, their bodies rising and falling together, building slowly to a crescendo. 

Charity wrapped her arm around Vanessa's shoulders and pulled her close as the intensity grew, grinding her hips into Vanessa while using her thigh to increase the force of her motions. She felt Vanessa's movements change, her breathing quicken, as she approached climax. Charity found Vanessa's mouth again and kissed her deeply, her tongue following the rhythm of her fingers. 

They moved, faster and faster, climbing and climbing, then for one moment the world stood still as Vanessa froze, her body preparing itself for the shudder that wracked through her as her orgasm burst from her loins to the tips of her toes, the ends of her fingers and what seemed like the very follicles of her hair, as the waves of pleasure crashed over her and she peaked again and again. 

They held on tight, then collapsed into each other on the bed, chests heaving and hearts racing. 

"You're mine," Charity said a third time. 

"I'm yours. I'm so yours." Vanessa smiled into Charity's hair as her body slowly came down from its heady heights. "And if you give me 2 seconds, I'll show you how much you're mine."

\--------------------

Charity woke up and stretched luxuriously. At some point during the night they had crawled under the covers and fallen asleep, so closely entwined that they might have been tied together. She took a long, deep, slow breath and opened her eyes, to see Vanessa lying stiff on her back, eyes wide, staring at the ceiling with a deep frown on her face.

"Babe, what's the matter?" Charity pulled her arm from under Vanessa and propped herself up on her elbows. "What is it, Ness?"

Vanessa turned her head slowly to look at Charity, panic crinkling at the corners of her eyes. "Well, what do we do now?"

"What?"

"What do we do now, Charity? How do we behave? What are we supposed to do?"

Charity smiled and lay back down again. "Oh Ness, that's easy."

"Well what, Charity?"

Charity rolled until she was half lying on Vanessa. She rested her arms on Vanessa's chest, lowering her chin onto her clasped hands. She smiled and lifted her head to rub their noses together. "Well, Mrs Vanessa Elizabeth Dingle," she placed a tender kiss on Vanessa's lips. "What happens now is that we start our first full day of married life as we mean to go on."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Love to know what you think.


End file.
